This invention relates to platforms for supporting a user performing balancing exercises and particularly to a platform having means to adjust range of tilt of the platform.
The human body has three kinds of sense organs. One kind is the exteroceptors, which enable the body to become conscious of stimuli that originate outside the bodyxe2x80x94sight, sound, smell, and touch. A second kind are the enteroceptors, which enable a person to detect what, is going on inside his body such as swallowing food.
The proprioceptors are the organs in the body, which enable the body to maintain balance, develop motor skills, etc. The proprioceptors are located in skeletal muscle, tendons, blood vessels, and the gastrointestinal wall. A proprioceptor comprises an end of a sensory nerve wrapped around a muscle fiber and detects extension and contraction of the fiber. And transmits messages to the brain concerning position of the arms, legs, etc. in relation to their surroundings. Proprioceptors develop by training but, once trained, they function on a subconscious level. Proprioceptor training has been found to play an important role in strength increases associated with strength development programs. If a muscle is tested in an unaccustomed position, the strength of the muscle is diminished even though the muscular pull is carefully standardized. Proprioceptive training has been incorporated into a regimen of physical routines of complex motions called PNF technique, (proprioceptive neuromuscular facilitation.) Conventional methods of development can include rope skipping, horseback riding, and gymnastics.
PNF regimen is selected depending on the many purposes for which the routines are intended. These can include the early years of child development, conditioning for seniors of almost any age, athletes in intensive training in all sports and rehabilitation following an injury.
The PNF techniques that are applied by the prior art are generally of a non-quantitative nature compared to other training regimens such as weight lifting, sprinting, etc. There are some PNF exercises that can be evaluated quantitatively such as shooting a basketball, bowling, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,586 discloses a disk exerciser for improving balancing skills being a disk supported on a threaded screw. The screw has a half round cap. The screw can be turned to increase/decrease the height of the level disk above the floor thereby controlling the difficulty of balancing on the disk. There is n means for measuring improvement;
The Reebok corporation distributes a balance exerciser (patent Pending) comprising a platform on a frame having four (rigidly mounted) legs. The disk is mounted on the frame by a means that permits the disk to tilt. The user actuates a lever to set three discrete settings for the xe2x80x9cmaximum tiltxe2x80x9d.xe2x80x94maximal, intermediate and minimal. Consequently, the Reebok device does not permit continuous change of maximal tilt nor the range of maximum tilt that is contemplated for the present apparatus. This limitation and the limitation of maximum tilt at the highest maximum tilt are a severe limitation on the value of the device for progressive training compared to the present invention.
The prior art does not address the problem of measuring the difficulty of balance together with the controlling the difficulty of balance. MEASUREMENT OF PROGRESS RELATED TO CONTROL OF DIFFICULTY IS AN ESSENTIAL FEATURE OF ANY APPARATUS AND METHOD USED TO DEVELOP AN ATHLETIC SKILL.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device with which exercises can be performed involving development of strength and balance.
It is an additional object that the difficulty of performing the exercise can be controlled and that improvement in the athlete""s ability to perform the exercise can be measured.
It is a further object that great many different exercises can be performed enabling the athlete to select those exercises that are directed toward his particular objectives. In this regard, an important feature of this invention is that the athlete can incorporate into his regimen, in combination with the apparatus, auxiliary devices such as tether balls, punching bags, dumbbells, bats, racquets, etc.
This invention is directed toward an exercise platform supported by a helical spring on a base platform. The athlete stands, sits or lies on the exercise platform and performs a routing of exercises selected according to his athletic objectives.
In general, the difficulty in performing the exercise is controlled by the xe2x80x9cmaximum tiltxe2x80x9d that the exercise board can assume while performing the exercise. An important feature of this invention is the ability to select/change the maximum tilt as the ability of the athlete improves. This feature is provided by a plurality of vertical legs arranged around the central spring that are secured to the base platform and extend upward to stop the exercise platform from exceeding a maximum tilt. The maximum tilt is selected by selecting/changing the location of the legs relative to the spring.
For many exercises, the proficiency in performing the exercise is measured by a timer incorporated into the apparatus with which the user is enabled to measure improvements in his speed in performing the exercise. The timer measures the period between successive contacts of the exercise board with the leg. Alternatively, the timer measures the number of repetitions performed during a preset period.
In practice, the athlete sets the difficulty in performing the exercise by selecting the position of the leg. He measures his proficiency by measuring time. When his proficiency reaches a targeted level, he increases the difficulty by adjusting the position of the legs.
Another important feature of the device is a vertical pole that is positioned next to the exercise platform. The athlete hangs the device of his choice (a tethered football, soccer ball, tennis ball, a punching bag, etc.) on the pole and performs a related exercisexe2x80x94kicking, striking, dodging, catching. The distance of the pole from the exercise platform is adjustable and selected according to the athlete""s activity. This arrangement provides a tremendous range of activities to the athlete and his ability to measure his progress.